Portable electronic devices are powered by batteries that generate a voltage based on chemical reactions. As a battery provides power to the portable electronic device, the capacity of the battery to provide the power becomes diminished. Some portable electronic devices provide indications of remaining battery capacity, such that the user of the portable electronic device is provided with notice of the remaining battery capacity. However, such battery sense systems can often be inaccurate and/or can include additional circuit components that can be expensive, bulky, and/or inefficient with respect to power draw.